Cupcake War and Peace
by greenapple23
Summary: Misaki enters Cupcake wars! Does anyone have the power or batter to defeat Misaki's powerful and delicious cupcakes?
1. The Invite

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica or Cupcake Wars

**Hi! This something I came up really really fast and forgive me but I am predicting this story is going to have a slow update. **

It was a normal Friday morning and just as usual the Usami became a perverted rabbit and kept trying to convince Misaki to have hot and steamy morning kitchen sex with him.

But just as usual Misaki fights off the rabbit touches and looked at the kitchen clock and immediately knew that all the time he was resisting the pervert's hands he was going to be late for school.

Misaki left running with Akihiko yelling that he'll be waiting.

But before going to school he checked the mail fast found one strange mail, but that didn't matter he is going to be late for school!

At a Friday afternoon School was over and Misaki said his good byes to his sempai and before going to the rabbit trademark red sports car he found the strange mail.

Misaki ripped open the mail and saw a letter that has festive decoration. Not only it had decoration but has a red circle logo on top of the introduction in which said **Food Network**.

He read the letter and found out that he was going to be on his favorite American TV show, He Misaki Takahashi is going to be on _Cupcake Wars_! He knew that signing up was good idea!

**(A/N OMG I know! I know! It sucks! It's just that this idea looked a lot better in my head and I thought it's going look even better on here but I think this idea only belongs in head! LOL! But any way It's out there. So Please be nice! And important NO FLAMES! )**


	2. Excitement!

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica

I can't believe this! This is my lucky day! Hooray! I entered "Cupcake Wars"!

"Cupcake Wars" is my most favorite ever! I love it because it shows people baking and making beautiful cupcakes for special events.

I always love baking sweets and my favorite was getting to decorate them with strawberry or chocolate frosting.

About 2 weeks ago I was watching the show and at the end of the American Music Awards episode, it announced that they are looking for contestants from around the world and I was super excited!

So I signed up on their website and a message told me that I need to wait for about 2 and a half weeks to get a letter that says if I got in or not.

I got the letter and it says I got in!

It also says I will be going to New York to compete and meet the other contestants.

I am so excited that I'm going to show the judges that I have what it takes to make amazing cupcakes.

I am so excited that I'm going to New York!

But I'm also nervous, I mean I can talk a little bit of English thanks to the classes I've been taking after school and when Usagi-san is at a long meeting. And I'm nervous that my baking skills will be judge and competing with other bakers, what if the contestants are professional bakers themselves

Or that they are the sons or daughters of professional bakers?

But! I shouldn't think like that! Negative thoughts put people in even more panic.

Okay! Positive thoughts! Entered in "Cupcake Wars" my favorite show ever! Going to New York and showing everyone in American television my baking skills and my cupcakes. There! I am back from my nervous and panic mood.

I am going to tell Usagi-san about the show I entered and that I'm going to New York. I just hope he will listen **before **He tries to get into my pants!

_(A/N I'm sorry that it took so long to update! With school and coming up with ideas for the next chapter for this story and thinking hard for new chapters for my other stories. I hope you can help by coming up ideas for the next chapter and some info about the show Cupcake Wars. :) Thanks for waiting and Please be nice! :DDD)_


	3. Okay with it

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica

I was now in my room packing for New York! I talked to Usagi-san about my contest invite and I was surprised that he took it pretty well! Well he _**showed**_ me he accepts it.

"_Usagi-san?" I said peeking into his study. I see him working on another novel and I pray to nii-chan that our encounter is in that book!_

"_Yes?" he said, as soon as I called his nickname he stopped typing on the keys and pose a position that tells me he's listening._

"_Um…I want to tell you something." _

"_Alright what is it?"_

_I was so nervous! I have no idea how he was going to react! I was thinking in head that he's going to say NO! I WILL NOT LET MY MISAKI GO! Or something embarrassing like that._

"_Usagi-san…" _

_I can see him listening very closely and carefully, as if a student preparing for a big test and desperately needed the notes to study would do to the teacher._

_That's it! I can't be so soft spoken! I need to just come out and say it!_

"_Usagi-san I'm going to New York to compete in Cupcake Wars! and it's a show that I love so much! and it's about baking and decorating cupcakes for special events and I entered about 3 weeks ago and I'm going anyway! and you can't control me! and…and…" I said the whole thing but with me panting._

"_Usagi-san! Please don't you dare do your perverted rabbit antics!"_

"_MIsaki I'm okay with this" He said with a smooth cool tone_

_WHAT? HE'S OKAY WITH THIS! I thought_

"_Um…you're okay with this?" _

"_Yes, Misaki I know that you like that show and I know that your baking skills and your desserts are very delicious! You have a 100% chance to win!"_

_I was so touched that usagi-san felt that way, I' m so determined that I will win that competition! _

"_Thank you Usagi-san!"_

_I turned around to leave expect that I felt my wrist being grabbed by someone. I looked at the hand and it was Usagi-san._

"_Misaki you said you'll be leaving to New York and in order for you and me to remember each other by I suggest that we have a I'll miss you party in my bedroom."_

"_WHAT? No! We don't have to do that! I'll be back before you know it!"_

"_No not good enough. A party is better and did I tell you that the invitation is your naked body."_

_My face is now a blushing mess! Usagi-san lifted me to his shoulder and here we go! To his bedroom for a__** naked party**__._

_All through the way I was moving like I always did in order to get away from this pervert!_

The flashback of Usagi-san giving me a backache made me blush. But I'm super excited! I'm going to be on "Cupcake Wars!"

Ouch! As soon as I go to the pharmacy o get a cooling cream for my back! That perverted rabbit!

**(A/N Thank you for supporting me! I Love you all! Kisses! ^3^ Please be nice and reviews are love! ^3^ :333)**


	4. Boarding & Excitement

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica

Usagi-san drove me to the airport in his red sports car, on the way he told me that he will miss me so much that confession made me smile. Up until he told that he kept a picture of me and will be masturbating to the picture.

My excitement made me forget about the uncomfortable car trip and me blushing like crazy. We finally got to the airport; Usagi-san parked his car and followed me to see me boarding my plane.

In my luck there was a plane available to fly to New York so I didn't have to wait for my plane after all! Usagi-san heard this and grabbed me into a deep tongue wrestling with my tongue kiss in front of hundreds of people!

The announcer said that the plane to Manhattan, New York is now boarding and I had to practically hit Usag-san repeatedly with my ticket with some staring at us.

Finally he let go of me and continued to watch me as I grabbed my green leather luggage I was ready to go! And Just like being his perverted self that rabbit slapped my butt which I'm guessing a few people saw that and sees my face full of red blushes and a mind thinking about hitting that pervert with a bat.

He waved me a good bye and I waved back, I gave the guard my plane ticket and I was as soon going to my favorite show! Hooray!

I see a long line of people boarding on the plane and I got into the line between a businessman and a tourist. I turned my head to see one last look of Japan and turned back to the line moving fast. The stewardess greeted everyone including me.

Finally I was inside the plane and easily found my seat; I looked around and saw many Americans and business men and women. Mostly they tourists or business people heading back home.

I know what you're thinking I stink at English trust me I know the repeated being hit with chalks, board erasers, and books of my demon teacher is already enough proof that I stink. But I was very happy that I'm on school break and will be returning about in the second week of April and that was enough time for me to get back.

Luckily the "Cupcake Wars" show has a special edition going on and it's about talented bakers from around the world who submitted and hopefully an invite. I read the letter and it said they will have interpreters for people who can't speak English very well.

I speak a little English while Usagi-san speaks English like he was born in the U.S.! Well he is a famous author after all. I was relieved that they have interpreters! It gave me comfort for my homesickness.

The pilot spoke through the intercom and said that we should fasten our seat belts and turn off any electronic devices. I turned off my phone and heard the sounds of devices turning off.

I fasten my seat belt and I was ready to take off, I looked outside the window and saw Japan, my stomach was turning with excitement and anticipation! Finally I felt the plane moving just like a car would and see the airport disappear from my eyes and only see the runaway.

To be honest with you I felt really terrified and scared but the tourist woman sitting next to me provide a little comfort she looked nice and friendly.

Then the plane took off into the sky I was really flying! I see the bottom of the plane snow white clouds that were flowing freely and the robin's egg blue sky bright and cheery as usual. New York here I come! I will show the judges and others my cupcake skills!

The pilot spoke and said we can use our devices, a stewardess with dirty blonde hair and green eyes wearing her uniform with long-sleeved with shirt with a navy blue skirt that reached to her knees.

She walked and slowly pushing a cart full of snacks and drinks, she came up to our sections, "Would like a magazine, a beverage, or a snack?" she said her voice sounded very sweet and melodic. The tourist woman said no, the stewardess asked me the same question but in Japanese.

Wow! I didn't know that this plane has interpreters and this was a plane from an American airport! I said to her in Japanese yes and would like a green tea and a snack. She smiled and handed my order to my surprise the snack were chips, cookies, granola bars, and cupcakes!

She continued to walk to other sections and I was looking at my plane snacks, first I drink a little bit of the bottle green tea and took one bite of the cupcake.

My feelings for arriving to New York were excitement, anxious, nervous and more excitement! The arriving to the competition was the only thing in my mind and also the airplane that was delicious but it needed two more drops of vanilla to have that sweet chocolate taste.

**(I am soooo sorry for not updating! I've got caught up with other things like being lazy and getting my Nintendo 3ds! : DD chapter 4 is about Misaki's arrival to New York and meeting with the people from other countries and I'm thinking that chapter 5 Misaki is going to make a new international friend and having an international rival. Plus I'm busy with my other stories! Thank you so much for supporting me and giving me lots of ideas! See you soon! ~greenapple23 :D)**


End file.
